deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Elgb333/Bear Grylls vs Joel Lambert
I know the debate between SAS vs Navy Seals have been butchered in forums around the web (here also), but instead of using generic, faceless dudes, why not use real men with real accomplishments and feats. Discovery Channel's own stars, these two are known for doing the most outrageous and otherwise badass stuff, that not only gives us adrenaline-rushed to the max Rambo-style High Defination adventures with excitement and awe, it also teaches you some educational survival skills (yeah education!). So here it is: Bear Grylls: Special Air Service and modern-day adventurer and ultimate survivalist, vs Joel Lambert: Retired U.S. Navy Seal who has faced with the world's most elite tracking unit. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Bear Grylls The real-life Indiana Jones, and the true-and-tried image that the Age of Adventure still continues even to this technologically advanced age. Bear Grylls is everything you would have thought of the ultimate badass adventurer: the lone action/survival hero who is a Special Air Service and so hardcore that he pisses off with mother nature while drinking his own piss just for fun. At the age of 23, Bear Grylls entered the record books as the youngest Briton to have ever summited Mount Everest, while also doing other badass stuffs like circumnavigating the British Isles on Jet Skis in just 30 days, crossing the North Atlantic, paramotoring over Angel Falls and the Himalayas (hard as hell), created a world record for the highest open-air formal dinner party (hehe fancy), almost climbing one of the most remote unclimbed peaks in the world in Antarctica for the sake of charity, got another Guinness world record in 2008 for the longest continuous indoor freefall, and taking an ice-breaking rigid-inflatable boat (RIB) through 2,500 miles (4,000 km) of the ice strewn Northwest Passage for charity and against Global Warming. From his time in the British Special Air Service (21 SAS), to hosting his survival television shows all over the globe, to his position as UK Chief Scout. He is most famous for hosting the hit TV series Man vs Wild while also joining and surviving in the French Foreign Legion just for the thrill of it. One time his parachute ripped in half while he was plummeting to Earth and he ended up breaking his spine in fifteen places and having his legs eaten by lions. Bear ended up knifing the lions to death with a rusty shiv and re-attaching his legs using only a pocketknife and a couple vines tied into perfect sqare knots. Joel Lambert Joel Lambert is an exceptional and highly skilled former US Navy SEAL who constantly seeks out new endeavors that test the limits of his ability as an operator and as an individual. He continually pushes himself and shows no signs of stopping. He would later be the host of the new Discovery Channel show Lone Target (also known as Manhunt with Joel Lambert), where he is pitted against the greatest counter-terrorist groups in the world like the highly effective Philippine 1st Scout Ranger Regiment, Polish Straz Graniczna, and even the drones of the U.S. Army, in environments such as tropical jungles, desert, and urban landscapes. At 22, Joel went to a Navy recruiting office and did nothing but train to ensure he was at top physical condition to be accepted. In 1998, Joel joined the Navy and made it through BUD/S, the brutal and grueling selection course for the SEAL Teams, where he proudly served during his 10 years in the military. He was deployed on combat missions to locations including Afghanistan, the European theatre and Kosovo. Joel operated within SEAL Teams 2 & 4 for 8 years. During that time, he planned and participated in over 20 real-world combat missions; headed the mission critical ordnance department containing all weaponry and optics for 16 SEAL operators; trained SEAL operators and foreign special operations personnel from Singapore, Thailand, Greece, Egypt, Germany, Netherlands and Estonia. Some of Joel’s qualifications include heavy weapons trained; stinger missile systems qualified; Survival, Evasion, Resistance and Escape trained; close quarters defense and battle; Dive Supervisor; Military Free-fall trained. After his last tour in Afghanistan, Joel spent 2 years as a BUD/S instructor, the screening and selection program for the Navy SEALs. He took on this new role with the understanding that helping to create the next generation of Frogmen is as important as serving in combat. During his time as an instructor, Joel earned the designation “Master Training Specialist” in recognition of superior training and briefing skills and was consistently in the top 10% of instructor staff. He said once that he would rather die than surrender. Weapons Note: The firearms available are from both men's respective units. Both warriors can also create other weapons like spear, booby trap, and explosives from scraps they can find. BEAR GRYLLS Joel Lambert X-Factors Training: BG: 98 JL: 95 Both these hardcore warriors had tough training from the most elite Spec Ops in the world. Bear scores higher because he not only has SAS training, but also French Foreign Legion training, two of the most grueling trainings in the world. Combat: BG: 89 JL: 96 I ranked Joel higher because he had more years fighting than Bear, not to mention the many other counter-terrorist groups he had faced, and even bested U.S. Army drones, and a South Korean high-tech surveillance city. Survival Experience: BG: 100 JL: 92 Both these men had faced their own gallery of formidable enemies and harsh environments. Though Joel has his advantage of facing against the elite of the elites, he seldomly wins and is clumsy at times (See Lone Target ep. 6). Bear on the other hand has faced nature's most grueling tests, like Mt. Everest and the Atlantic Ocean, and has gotten the bested it. He also had his share of urban survival, faced countless of injuries, and still continue on in being a badass. Notes * The fight takes place in a remote tropical island with a single mountain, beaches, tropical storms, and a deserted town ala Hunger Games. * Both men start off with no weapons, they have to gradually scavenge their weapons. * The battle ends in either the capture, or death, of the loser. The men aren't only facing each other, they also have to face the island's harsh environment and wild animals such as baboons, poisonous snakes, crocodiles, and tigers. Category:Blog posts